The Tournament
by DaMajikBanana
Summary: It's the first SSB Platinum Tournament, and Daisy wants to take home more than just the Platinum Cup. M for later chapters


**This is my first story, so expect it to suck a little. I'm going to add some more chapters later when I have the time. I want you guys to critique it so I can make the later chapters better.**

* * *

**Chapter I: A New Friend**

Today was the very first annual "Super Smash Brothers Platinum Tournament". The best of the best came to compete for the Platinum Cup.

"C'mon Daisy! Let's a go to the Tournament! We will have a fun!" Luigi exclaimed.

"I don't know," Daisy replied.

"Mario is going, and Peach is, too." he persuaded. Daisy's throat was dry. She went to get some water from the adjacent room. When she was out of Luigi's sight, she smiled and softly licked her lips. She knew that she craved women, but it is against the new laws for one to participate in homosexual acts. That didn't stop her thoughts though. She has always wanted Peach, badly. Besides, even if the new laws didn't exist, Peach would only want to be friends, no more than that. Daisy grabbed a bottled water from the refrigerator and head back to Luigi.

"Okay, I will go," she told him.

"WOOHOO! I will go tell Mario and a Peach!" Luigi exclaimed. Luigi ran out of the room. Daisy looked at her clock.

"Hmm... 10 o'clock? I guess I'll head to bed." Daisy got into her pajamas and jumped in her bed.

"BEEP! BEEEEEEP!" Daisy's alarm clock said loudly.

"Ugh, 5 AM?" Daisy asked herself, not fully awake. She sat up and turned the clock off. "Yay, fighting today... So fun," she said sarcastically. She walked into her closet. " I don't want to fight in a dress, I guess I'll dress more comfy." She reached into the closet and pulled out: blue basketball shorts with two white strips on the side, a white tee, and her white sneakers. She head to her bathroom and stood in front of her huge, yellow-tinted mirror. She brushed her hair and put it in a ponytail and put on a baseball cap. "Ha, I look like a lesbian, maybe a girl will pick up on that," she giggled. There was a knock on the door followed by Luigi's voice.

"Daisy, you got five minutes 'til we leave to the tournament! You all ready yet?"

"Yes, I just have to finish with a couple things."

"You did pack everything you need, yes?"

"Shit," Daisy muttered, "No, Luigi, I gotta get something really quick." She ran out of her bathroom, into her closet, and grabbed a box. "I might need this," she said with a smile. She put it into her suitcase and piled clothes on it.

"Daisy, you ready now?" Luigi called.

"Yes, I am, Luigi."

10 HOURS LATER...

"Daisy," a voice said. "Daisy. Daisy, wake up." Daisy opened her eyes. It was Peach standing over her. Daisy smiled and said without thinking, " I hope you just kissed me."

"WHAT?" Peach said in shock.

"I mean, uh 'I hope I didn't miss a thing'." Filled with embarrassment, Daisy's face glowed red.

"Oh. No we're here, Daisy. The first fight is about to start in 15 minutes," Peach replied. They all went up to their rooms. Daisy was glad she didn't have to share a room with Luigi. She put the keycard into the slot and opened the door. Her room was ginormous. She threw her suitcase on the bed and looked around.

"Wow, this is nice." she said. She loved urban life much more than her royal princess life. Luigi walked into the room.

"Hey, Daisy, are you coming?" he asked.

"No, I want to just relax here."

"Okay, I'll save a seat near me if you change your mind." They waved goodbye and Luigi left. Daisy threw herself onto the huge king-sized luxury bed. She stayed there, daydreaming. About five minutes later, Daisy was interrupted by a knock on the door. She sprang up to answer it. She opened the door and there stood a beautiful woman. She was a good 3-4 inches taller than Daisy. She had amazing blonde hair that had two braids in the front. Daisy just stood there and stared at her.

"Hi, I'm Zelda," she said.

"Hi-i Z-zelda, I'm," Daisy snapped out of her trance, "I'm Daisy." Daisy looked in Zelda's blue eyes. They both just stared into each other's eyes, as if they saw something that hypnotized them. Daisy began to blush as she realized she has been staring at her for such a long time. "Um, what brought you to my room?" she nervously asked. Zelda's face also turned red.

"I, uh, ummm... I... I just forgot." Zelda scratched her forehead. "Oh, I remember now! I have a friend that is competing in the fight today, and I have no idea how to get to the stadium." She took a small breath. "Could you, uh, please show me how to get there?" Zelda began blushing even harder. Daisy nodded and pointed her hand to the right, signaling Zelda start heading in that direction.

Daisy decided to ask, "So, your friend, what's their name?"

"His name is Link," Zelda replied.

"Oh, cool.." Daisy's slight smile disappeared._ Him? Does that mean I won't get to "know" her? _Daisy thought. "So he's just a friend?"

"He's saved me from Ganondorf a couple times. Not that I really needed help, though. Anyways, yeah, just a friend, no more." Daisy's smile returned.

"Here we are. Tell your friend I said good luck, even though I don't actually know him." Daisy chuckled.

"You don't want to watch?" Zelda sounded disappointed. "I have an empty seat next to me if you are worried about that."

_Tempting..._ Daisy thought. "I wanted to get some rest before I-"

"Pleeeease?" Zelda's eyes seemed to grow a little larger. Daisy looked in her eyes.

"Okay, I'll come see it with you." Daisy said. Zelda jumped with excitement and hugged Daisy. Daisy hugged back and they just stood there, holding each other in their arms. _There is no way she wants to just be friends..._

They both walked in together. Zelda grabbed Daisy's hand and led her to their seats. _Either I'm going to get to move in with her after all this, or she is really good at Jedi mind tricks..._ Daisy thought. When they sat down, Daisy looked around the area, scanning for Luigi. _Phew, he's not anywhere near here... THAT would have been fun explaining..._

"Ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon and humans, and everyone that's watching today's launching fight for the Platinum cup. First in, you all know and love this guy, even though he's a rat! Give it up for... PIKACHU!" the announcer said.

The crowd roared in excitement. Pikachu ran out into the arena, full of electric energy (literally). He stood in front of the announcer. "PEE-KAH-**CHUUUUUUU**" Pikachu said, zapping the announcer.

"Okay, I deserve that... Anyways, you all know this girl for blasting through space, here comes... SAMUS!"

Samus rolled out in a ball and bounced up into a normal, humanoid shape. The crowd didn't make as much noise for her, but she still had a lot of fans.

"Now he may be young, but he's the hero of Hyrule! Come on out…. LINK!"

"There he is!" Zelda slightly stood up and placed one hand on Daisy's thigh and pointed to Link. Daisy just stared at Zelda's hand in her lap. Zelda finally realized and pulled her hand back, slowly turning redder and redder. "I-I-I…. Sorry…" she said, face full of embarrassment.

"It's fine, really," Daisy said with a smirk. She reached out and grabbed Zelda's hand, attempting to ease her embarrassment. Zelda didn't show any resistance and she slowly eased into a smile.

"And finally, the big boss himself… BOWSER!" Bowser came out, receiving both negative and positive feedback. "Last man standing wins!" the announcer said. The bell went off and the contestants started fighting. Within five minutes, Samus was down and out. "Ouch, Samus already bit the dust!" The fight continued for about two more hours. Pikachu fainted after Bowser punched his stomach. "Only two contestants remain!" the announcer shouted.

"I hope Link wins," Zelda said nervously.

"It would be a miracle if he did, Bowser is undefeated in all the other cups," Daisy sighed.

Link looked Bowser in the eye. He slid his feet about shoulder-length apart and tensed his muscles, claiming a defensive stance. Bowser ran and tackled Link, forcing Link to fall on his back. Link didn't get up. Bowser threw his hands into the air, claiming another victory.

"Bowser is the winner of this ma-" the announcer started. Link began to stand, trembling with the injuries Bowser just gave him. He limped towards Bowser, and using all the strength he had left, bashed Bowser with his shield, knocking Bowser to the ground, and slashed him with his sword. Link dropped his sword and shield, dropping to his knees from exhaustion. "OH, MY GOD! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE UNBEATEN HAS JUST LOST…. AND TO A KID!" the announcer screamed, and everyone in the crowd cheered, chanting Link's name. Everyone jumped out of their seats and cheered louder. Zelda and Daisy hugged again, just like before the fight. After the cheering, everyone left the stadium.

Daisy looked at her watch. _It's only ten; maybe I'll stay with Zelda until midnight._ She thought. "Hey, Zelda, I'm happy your friend won."

"Yeah, me too." Zelda pause for a minute and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Daisy asked.

"Nothing, I just thought of something, but I doubt it's true or whatever."

"Go on….."

"Well, see I, uh….." Zelda stopped walking.

"What?" Daisy stopped and crossed her arms, awaiting an answer.

"I…" Zelda took a deep breath, " I know this sounds a bit crazy, but….. I think…. I think I like you…. I mean…. Like-LIKE you…" She took another deep breath, "When Link saves me, I feel an adrenaline rush, but once we are out of the castle, it's gone. For all of today, while I was with you, I had a similar feeling." Zelda sighed. "But, you love Luigi. I don't even have a chance."

Daisy stood there shocked. "NOT TRUE!" she responded. Zelda was in shock. " I…. I feel the same way about you," Daisy confessed. She told Zelda about the Mushroom Kingdom laws and how she never liked men and everything. "But I always wanted to be with a beautiful woman like you, but I would be banished." She concluded.

"Really? That must be torture," Zelda said, once again red from Daisy's indirect compliment. They started walking again and finally made it back to Zelda's room.

"Well, I had a lot of fun today," Zelda said.

"Well… The fun can go on a little longer," Daisy hinted.

Zelda giggled. "I don't know." Daisy stared at her. She wanted Zelda more than ever. Her feelings overcame her and she decided to go for it. She kissed Zelda. At first Zelda stood there, frozen with both pleasure and shock. She finally snapped out of it and kissed back, wrapping her arms around Daisy's neck. Daisy held Zelda's hips, running her hands up and down her curved, feminine body. Daisy reached around and got her hand on Zelda's lower back. Her hand slowly slid further south of Zelda's body, finally reaching her buttocks, and she grabbed a handful of it. Zelda reached behind her and turned the doorknob to her room, and dragged Daisy inside. While being pulled inside, Daisy grabbed the door and shut it and made sure it was locked. Daisy, once again, pounced on Zelda. She began kissing her neck, occasionally giving a gentle nibble. Zelda's eyes rolled to the back of her head as she looked up and quietly moaned for more. As Daisy was kissing her neck, Zelda leaned to Daisy's ear.

"I want you, **now**," she whispered, then softly bit Daisy's ear. With some effort, Zelda was able to slip out of her dress without breaking contact. Daisy took the hint and pulled her shirt off. Zelda climbed on top of Daisy and kissed her neck, directly below her ear. Daisy was paralyzed with pleasure. Zelda decided to take advantage of this and reached to take Daisy's bra off.

Then there was a loud knock on the door. "Zelda, did you hear? Link won!" the voice said. "Can we see you?"

"Shit!" Zelda said. "Daisy, hide in the closet!" Daisy put on her shirt and dove into the closet. Zelda quickly put her dress back on and opened the door. "Hey Link, good job during your fight today."

A little fairy crawled onto Link's shoulder. "Yeah, he may have a chance of winning this," the fairy said. Link nodded.

"Well, I gotta get ready for my fight tomorrow," Zelda said. "Goodnight Link. Night, Navi." Link and Navi waved goodbye and left. Zelda walked to the closet and opened it. "You can come out now."

"So you are going to fight tomorrow?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah, but I doubt I will win."

"Of course you will win!"

Zelda chuckled. "What makes you say that?"

"You have more motivation."

"What motivation?" Zelda was puzzled.

"_This_ motivation," Daisy said with a wink as she slowly began to take her shirt off again.


End file.
